Romance Stories
by HottiegirlChick
Summary: Summary: Different couples are explored. Different stories proving love comes in many different ways. All the stories will be at least rated T for teen.


Fanfiction writing 1

Ok so this is my first Fanfiction ever. So it may not be the best thing you've ever read. This is a Magic School bus fan fic and I do not own any thing from the magic school bus. That means I don't own Ms. Frizzle, her bus, Liz or any of the students. So again this is my first fic.

Summary: Different couples are explored. Different stories proving love comes in many different ways. All the stories will be at least rated T for teen.

An unlikely friendship

DA walked a few miles just so she could get to his house. Oh how she was not happy about the fact that she had to go to his house. He was so rude to her in every possible way and Ms. Frizzle assigned her to him. That meant they had to work on their project together and study for it.

It wasn't that the blonde haired pig-tailed girl hated him, it was just she didn't like his attitude towards her. They were constantly arguing and whatnot and it was getting on her nerves. His jokes also were annoying to her and she couldn't stand it when he made ridiculous jokes. He claimed she just didn't have a sense of humor. He claimed she was too caught up in her books to really feel anything.

It made her angry whenever he told her that because she loved reading books and whenever he insulted her because of it she would get upset and cry.

She didn't really like to cry but he was good at doing that. He was good at making her cry. She wondered if he felt regret making her cry or anything but it was hard to tell because he would always avoid her.

"He does that you know because he likes you." Her best friend Phoebe told her.

"Sure he does." DA said to herself as she kept walking. It was impossible for him to like her and she knew she didn't like him. There was just no possible way.

She then stopped walking. She was where she needed to be. The house was nice. Not as big as her house but it was nice. It was a violet like color and violet was her favorite color. She then rang the doorbell.

A tall dark woman with long, thick, dark, beautiful hair opened the door. She was very gorgeous. She was a perfect shape DA hoped to have someday.

"You must be Mrs. Ramon. I'm Dorothy Ann, Carlos's chemistry partner; we're supposed to work on it today." DA said kindly as possible. The woman smiled.

"Come on in, we've been waiting for you." She said kindly as she let DA in.

DA walked in and was welcomed by none other than Mikey himself.

"Hi DA." He said. She smiled and said hey back.

"Mikey, can you keep Dorothy Ann company while I check on your father and Carlos?" His mother asked.

"Yeah sure, no problem mom." He answered. Dorothy Ann actually didn't mind Mikey, unlike Carlos, he was a lot nicer and she admired he did so many things even though he was crippled and could only move in a wheel chair.

"So how have things been with you?" DA asked him.

"Oh you know, I been busy fixing everybody's computers and I can't decide what program I want to do when I enter high school. They've offered me so much." He laughed.

"High School? But High School is a long way; we're not even in middle school yet." DA said.

"I know but the vice principle was impressed by me and showed me a bunch of programs like the debate team." He told her.

"Really, that's so cool!" She said in amazed.

"What about you?" Mikey asked. She was about to answer until she heard screaming coming from upstairs.

"What is going on up there?" DA asked.

"Uh well." Mikey just said.

"And where exactly is Carlos, we have to get this project done." She then said. Mikey just laughed.

"Well I would tell you but I think it is better if you went up there and saw for yourself." He told her.

"Yeah I better just see." She said as she went up. She hoped Mikey would follow her but he was fixing the television.

She went and heard crying coming from the room next to her. She took a deep breath and quietly opened the door. She didn't open all the way. She didn't want them to know she was snooping around. She was shocked at what she saw.

Carlos's pants were pulled down and Mr. Ramon had him lying in an awkward position as he was spanking Carlos's bottom. She couldn't really see his face but she could hear him crying silently. It wasn't that loud but she knew he was in pain. His mother was trying to tell his father that Carlos had company.

She had never even seen such an act. Her parents never spanked her or her sister. They wouldn't have even considered doing such an act but here was Mr. Ramon, spanking his oldest son. She had liked Mr. Ramon, he was actually good at telling jokes and he was the only parent of Carlos that she met. She just wanted to know why he was spanking Carlos.

"You never say such things again, you hear?!" Mr. Ramon asked angrily.

"Yes sir." Carlos said weakly. DA never in her life felt sorrier for him.

"Ok honey, enough, he has company and I'm sure he has learned his lesson." Mrs. Ramon told him.

"Yeah, you're right, Carlos pull up your pants and go greet your guest." Mr. Ramon told him. Carlos got up and pulled up his pants. DA quietly shut the door and ran downstairs and sat besides Mikey.

She then saw Carlos and she could tell he had tried to dry his tears. His eyes looked pitiful.

"DA, what are you doing here?" He asked through sobs.

"I……Carlos…….We need to do our project for Ms. Frizzle's class." She told him.

"Right." He just said.

Later they were in Carlos's room alone. Mr. Ramon was glad to see her and even joked with her. Carlos didn't talk much and she understood why. She let him calm down and think. Everyone, even the rudest person she knew cried. She had never seen him cry before. Out of no where he hugged her.

"DA." He said softly. She was surprised by this.

"Carlos its ok, I saw what happen." She told him.

"You what!?" He asked letting go of her.

"Why did your father spank you?" DA asked.

"You weren't supposed to see that, did Mikey show you, when I get my hands on him!" Carlos yelled but DA stopped him as she placed her arm gently on his.

"I heard something and I decided to see what it was and I saw you getting spanked." She told him.

"My father's hand hurts ok, yeah I got spanked but I bet you get spanked to." He just said.

"Actually I've never been spanked in my life." DA just said.

"My parents don't approve such thing." She then said.

"What, that's not fair! Why don't I have parents like that?" Carlos asked angrily.

"But Carlos, I rather have parents like yours, they are nice and your father tells the funniest jokes I've ever heard." DA said.

"So you do have a sense of humor after all, but you don't want them spanking you, it hurts really bad!" He told her.

"And exactly, what did you do to make your father spank you?" She asked.

"I just told him some jokes, jokes I heard on TV." Carlos told her.

"Really, what kind of jokes?" DA asked.

"Ok here is one, how are women and tornadoes alike? They both moan like hell when they come, and take the house when they leave." Carlos told her.

"I don't get it." She said.

"I didn't really either but I figured my parents would get it, well apparently it wasn't appropriate and I got in trouble for it." He said.

"Its ok, its over now, lets just work on our project." She told him as she opened her books and turn to the page they needed.

"Hey DA?" Carlos asked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Please don't tell anyone in our class what you saw." He told her.

"I promise." She said.

Carlos then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She completely blushed when he did so.

"Honestly I think your books are awesome just like you!" He told her. She smiled and kissed him back. They were both glad they were alone and that no one saw them making out.

Later Carlos walked DA home.

"Well thanks for coming over." Carlos told her.

"It was fun and we got our project done." She said.

"Yeah." He said.

They then kissed lightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." DA told him.

"Yeah, can't wait!" He said.

She then walked inside her house. He smiled to himself. His day had gone from bad, to worse, to his best day of his life and it was because of his bookworm angel.

_Well there it is. This is one of my favorite couples on the show. I'll post more soon. _

is fathhihvgvb hjn vbghj hihio;lhbuijk bn vgjvhvhju,vhj,vbhjlbhjhhjvbng bhjs


End file.
